Simplify to lowest terms. $\dfrac{33}{44}$
What is the greatest common factor (GCD) of 33 and 44? $33 = 3\cdot11$ $44 = 2\cdot2\cdot11$ $\mbox{GCD}(33, 44) = 11$ $\dfrac{33}{44} = \dfrac{3 \cdot 11}{ 4\cdot 11}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{33}{44}} = \dfrac{3}{4} \cdot \dfrac{11}{11}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{33}{44}} = \dfrac{3}{4} \cdot 1$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{33}{44}} = \dfrac{3}{4}$